The present invention relates to an optical switch and a method for aligning components of an optical switch.
Increasing demands for high-speed Internet service and wireless communications are soon expected to outstrip current telecommunications capacity. Because optical fiber networks are capable of transmitting huge volumes of data at blinding speeds, telecommunications carriers are turning to optical fiber networks in an effort to meet future needs.
In order to implement the optical fiber networks of the future, the telecommunications industry needs new optical devices that are inexpensive, efficient, and scalable to accommodate future optical telecommunications network expansion. Telecommunications providers prefer optical fiber networks that can be reconfigured quickly and efficiently. This gives the optical network the flexibility to accommodate growth and changes in future communications patterns. The ability to reconfigure quickly and efficiently also enables the network to restore failed communications by rerouting the communications to bypass the failure.
Optical fiber networks can be reconfigured at network nodes using optical switches to change the coupling between incoming optical fibers and outgoing optical fibers. Currently under development are optical switches that use movable micro-mirrors. These optical switches couple the optical signals between input and output fibers entirely in optical form, instead of converting the optical signals to electrical signals, switching the electrical signals, and converting the switched electrical signals back to optical signals.
To successfully operate such switches, the switch componentsxe2x80x94including fibers, lenses, and the micro-mirrorsxe2x80x94must be properly aligned and the angular position of the movable micro-mirrors must be precisely controlled. If the components are not properly aligned, some or all of the light from the input fibers will not reach the selected output fiber. There remains a need in the art for an optical switch having components that may be easily and accurately aligned and a method for aligning the switch components.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has as an object to provide an economical optical switch having components that may be easily aligned.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for aligning components of an optical switch.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.